


The Way We Love

by quietdetective



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Sweet, no bad things happen, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdetective/pseuds/quietdetective
Summary: When forced apart due to conflicting competitions, Yuuri and Viktor take time to be together to make up for the weeks apart.





	The Way We Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause my friend said I made her think Yuuri and Viktor weren’t the sweet couple they are due to the fan fiction I was telling her about.

Yuuri’s grin was so wide as he ran up to Viktor and jumped into his arms, letting out a squeak as he was picked up and spun around. They both began laughing, holding each other so tight. Maybe if they held tight enough none of the bad would get in. 

“I missed you”   
“I missed you too. I love you so much”  
“I love you too”

It didn’t matter who said what, just that the feelings were there and spoken. Their hug lasted till they had to leave, even then they weren’t far apart. Viktor’s hand was wrapped around Yuuri’s, both of them holding on tight so neither would be lost. 

Once they got home they parted long enough to get ready for bed. It was rather late, they had to sleep. Thankfully, this just gave them the excuse to cuddle for hours upon hours. 

They didn’t spoon that night, rather held onto each other. While normally touchy, they weren’t always this much. It had been too long since they’ve been together though, and the longing they felt was only slowly leaving. 

Yuuri and Viktor fell asleep peacefully that night, wrapped up in each other and their love.


End file.
